


She

by hermione_danger256 (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, fem!Phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hermione_danger256
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle and Phiona have feelings for each other but will they ever admit it?<br/>(Genderbent phan)<br/>Excerpt: “She tasted like fall, and peach and story-time, and vanilla.  She looked like the sunlight that peaked after a thunderstorm, and just like the sun, she made the world brighter.  She looked like home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Title: She  
> Summary: Danielle and Phiona have feelings for each other but will they ever admit it?  
> Warnings: (very little)cursing, angst?  
> Based on: ‘She” by Doddie Clark also “Parachute” by Ingrid Michaelson  
> Words: 656  
> Rating: PG  
> Notes: Gender-bent! Phan ay. My first time writing angst so this is probably very bad I apologize.

Phiona.  She held the sky in her eyes.   At first I thought they were the deep blue sea, oh how you could swim in them and eventually drown; but I didn’t want to drown, I wanted to fly. Her lips, so pink, so nicely shaped, so warm, I wanted to dissolve into them, and melt.  Her hair, black, silky, and oh so soft against her skin.  

She smelled like mint, and winter, and hot cocoa during the snow.  She smelled like the first day of spring, the warm cookies you could only find at home. She tasted like fall, and peach and story time, and vanilla.  She looked like the sunlight that peaked after a thunderstorm, and just like the sun, she made the world brighter.  She looked like home.

I wanted her, I needed her. My life was so grey and dark before she lit it up with her laughter.  Her voice as sweet as honey; my favourite sound.  She turned my world around, but only if she knew.  If only she felt the same.  We were two small galaxies and the universe was expanding between us.  From far away we looked close, but from earth, up close we couldn’t be more far apart.

I wanted to feel her hands intertwined with mine.  I wanted to put my arms around her and make her feel warm and safe.  I wanted to tell her how the sound of her voice made my heart flip, even if she was thousands of miles away.   She was the fucking sun in my solar system, but to her I was just another spec in the galaxy and it hurt.

I was broken.  I didn’t need her to fix me.  I just needed her to stay by me and comfort me while I fixed myself.  If only she felt the same.  Phiona.

_

Danielle.  Her smile made the butterflies in my stomach dance. No star in the star compare to the sparkle in her eyes. Her eyes held galaxies.  At first I thought they were black holes, the way they pulled me in, but I never imagined black holes to be so beautiful; mysterious yet a dreamy sight.

She smelled like blanket forts, rainy weather and popcorn. She looked like art, with her perfect featurs and colorful personality.  Her little giggles could make anyone smile.  When she sang, the world stopped to listen.  She tasted like marshmallows and hot chocolate.  She was the warm glass of milk you’d drink at a cold winter night.  I loved her to the very last detail and nothing could change that.  I loved how her eyes lit up when talking about the things she loved.  The loose hand gestures she made when she got excited.  How her dimples could make flowers grow.  She smelled of happiness and cupcakes and joy.    

She was a little broken, a little flawed, just like me; but broken things could be fixed.

But oh how I hate it when she says she hates herself.  When she said she had nobody.  Am I nobody to her?  Am I not someone to her?  I didn’t understand how she could say that when someone is fighting for her every single day. I fight for her.  I want her, and it made me so angry when she says no one wants her because I do.  I love her.  

I wanted to tell her how I look forward to every day because of her.  I wanted to tell her that she was the moon in the night sky.  

She was too fragile, too delicate to feel this way.  I knew she was broken, and I wanted to fix her up, stitch every broken piece.

If only I had the courage to do that.  If only she felt the same.  If only I could read her mind.  If only I could tell her that she turns my world around.  If only she felt the same.  Danielle.

 it?


End file.
